Mrs Spooky
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: Part of my 30 day X-Files short story fanfiction challenge, this is Day 6 upon request. Scully attends her high school reunion and meets up with an old flame.


"Dana! You look wonderful!"

A cheery, high-pitched squeal arose from behind Scully as she tried sneaking off to the corner or the hall.

Scully closed her eyes, swearing under her breath as she turned around with the biggest and fakest smile one could imagine.

The lady, a bit taller than Scully with fake blond curls came running over, her arms were outstretched and her mouth remained open – she looked like one of the creatures from Mulder's X-Files.

"Oh Dana! Cleary, it's been too long but my God do you look good! You haven't aged a day!"

Scully continued to smile, racking her brans out for the woman's name.

"No kids? No hubby? Smart girl, I have two of my own and of course, Chad wants another."

Scully nodded, hoping the tired and annoyed smile would pass her as happy and excited – just like everyone else here tonight.

High school reunions, _what joy_.

"Oh! Have you met Chad? He's over by the salad table…he's on a green diet you know, been on it for five weeks now, really leaned him too…oh! Hold on, I think I see Nina!"

The blond woman pulled away, embracing the other woman the same was as she did Scully.

"_Thank God I didn't have to remember her name…"_

As Scully wandered around the hall, she felt a pang of guilt following along with her. Had she really not paid any attention to these people when she was in school?

She huffed to herself; surely there was someone she remembered.

_Marcus._

She felt her face blush, either from the swarm of warm bodies or the memories that instantly pooled back to her.

She had told 'Mulder,' who was actually Eddie Van Blundht, which Marcus was, the twelfth grade love of her life.

And she had meant it.

"_That's it…Sylvia."_

She wandered a bit more until she wound up by the salad table, no sign of Chad or Sylvia.

She picked up a paper plate and a fork, absentmindedly picking up the spoon from the bowl of Caesar salad.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, the leaves are pretty mushy."

Scully rolled her eyes.

"Mulder -"

"Mulder?"

She snapped back to reality when she fully noticed that the voice was not Mulder's at all. She hung her head, setting down her plate and fork before looking behind her to see the owner of the voice.

Marcus.

He still looked the same. Dark hair that rounded his face, his square jaw was slightly crooked from a football accident and his eyes, darker than ever, still seemed as if they allowed life to carry on.

"Marcus."

"Dana."

They both smiled awkwardly until he, smiled back broader before continuing.

"Did you see Sylv?"

She nodded, smiling too.

"Of course, she basically knocked me down from her excitement."

He shook his head as he looked out at the crown of people before them.

"You said you'd stay in touch with us…what happened?"

His voice was distant. Scully could tell he was hurt. It was a promise made by an eighteen year old, clearly he couldn't be serious.

He was.

"I'm sorry. I got so busy with medical school and -"

He looked back at her, grinning.

"Oh! I forgot! You're a doctor! Doctor Dana Scully, you were right all along Dana – followed your dream to the very end."

She shook her head somberly.

"No. I'm not in practice I…I was asked to work for the FBI and I've been there for almost six years now."

He came in close beside her, casually putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Must be interesting work no doubt. And you, work alone I take it?"

She tensed up a little.

"Oh no I have a partner. He's…he's my partner."

"You two an item?"

She laughed, shaking her head.

"No! No, of course not! We're good friends is all. That's it."

They walked around the hall for a bit, stopping a few times so Marcus could great an old friend. They stopped by a large potted plant.

"Are you married?"

She shook her head, quickly glancing down at her hand.

'Me neither."

She looked at him, shocked by his confession.

"I don't know I thought I'd…meet you again and take it from there but you never tried to contact me so I…left it alone."

She stood before him, dumbfounded as her emotions escalated.

"Why would you wait for me?"

Without hesitation, he answered.

"I thought you were the one."

She stared at him until she couldn't bear it anymore. She gave him one last look before she turned around and walked away.

She could feel his presence behind her as she headed for the exit, fishing out her car keys from her purse. She found her way to the car and had to stop in order to unlock it, it gave Marcus enough time to catch up to her.

"Dana? Dana what did I say?"

She turned around, eyeing him until she responded.

"It's Scully. I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation with a man named Fox Mulder who believes in UFO's and aliens and ghosts. We have a basement office that no one dares to visit. We are currently uncertain about our Supervisor Director's intentions and we are being lied to, as a nation, by our government. The conspiracies are true and Agent Mulder and myself have witnessed them full hand are we can't stop, the X-Files won't wait for us."

Marcus stared at her, her red hair looked even more fiery.

"I always knew there was a something spooky about you Dana."


End file.
